


The King and his Knight

by Tippens101



Series: Morning Knight [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Bottom Dean, Dom Castiel, Face Slapping, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tippens101/pseuds/Tippens101
Summary: Castiel loved Dean with all his stolen heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this: https://angel-of-humanity.tumblr.com/post/179946954103/new-ship-morning-starcasnot-like-lucifer

Castiel loved to study Dean while they had sex.

They way he threw his head back, how his eyes turned from green to black then back to green, the opening and closing of his mouth as he made his beautiful noises. It was intoxicating. Before meeting Dean, Cas had never gave much thought to sex. It never interested him. But his demon made him think differently. He was so vulnerable while getting fucked, so gorgeous and open.

At the moment, Dean was held down flat on the bed by Castiel's grace. His wrists were on either side of his head, legs up and ankles tied to his wrists with two pieces of twine. The angel also used his grace to make the twine stronger, so the demon couldn't get it off, not that he'd want to. A small cock ring was behind Dean's balls, glowing blue with more of Cas's grace. It would have done immense damage if Dean wasn't a supernatural being. They both just loved the toys that humans used. 

The bedroom was Dean's idea. When Cas became king of hell, the demon insisted they needed one for privacy and he usually got what he wanted from Cas. The angel would do anything to make his beloved happy. It was in the throne room and when they were using it the door to the throne room glowed red from the warding, a signal to the demons that Cas's "office hours" were done for the moment.

Cas lightly ran a finger down Dean's cock; it was so dark from denial it was nearly black. The demon yelped and tilted his head back more. Castiel had been fucking him for hours, his hole was puffy and full of come, making a squelching noise as Castiel's thick cock moved in and out of him. The angel had come at least seven times, and had not permitted the demon any release. There was also a little bit of blood coming out; there was no real need to prep Dean when they fucked, he just healed anyway, but sometimes Cas liked slowly opening him up, sticking his fingers and toys inside just to tease him. He loved seeing his knight's hole filled with something and he knew Dean loved feeling full.

"Let me come," Dean growled. "Let me fucking come!" 

Cas slapped Dean across the face. "You do not give the orders here you little bitch." He slapped him again in the same spot. "I decide when you get relief, not you." Dean whined and Castiel thought he saw a tear slip down. "Look at me, my little bitch." The demon lifted up his head and looked at his lover. His eyes were black. "Who decides when you get to come?"

"You do," Dean whined.

"That's right. You wanna come, you ask nicely like a good boy."

"Please, let me come Castiel," he begged. "Please."

The angel leaned down and kissed his forehead. The sudden change in angle made Dean moan as Cas's cock drove deeper in. "Be a good boy a little longer, my demon. Just a little longer and I'll let you come, okay?"

"Thank you," he responded quietly.

Cas smiled. He knew his demon could behave when he wanted to. He was so perfect for him. That was one of the reasons why Castiel loved Dean with all his stolen heart. 

Castiel slid his fingers into the knight's hair and tugged his head back a little. He leaned down to nip at the man's neck. It started out gentle but eventually Cas bit down hard, drawing blood and making his demon cry out. He grabbed the demon's cock and started slowly jerking him off, loving all the little moans coming from him. The angel continued to pound into him roughly, and with one last thrust came inside for an eighth time.

"Fuck, Dean," he yelled out as he stopped moving, filling his lover with more come. "You are so fucking amazing. I love feeling that perfect ass of yours clenching around me." He looked down at Dean, the demon's black eyes were half hooded, staring at nothing. "Aw. You were so good, I guess you can come." He took the ring off, freeing the demon's cock, and after a few strokes told him to come, and the knight obeyed, screaming so loudly Cas was surprised the walls didn't come down. He hissed as he pulled his now soft cock out of Dean, then smiled as he swept his eyes up and down his demon's body. Come was leaking out of his abused hole and Dean was clenching, desperate for more. His stomach and face were covered with his own come, and Cas scooped some up with two fingers and wiped them on Dean's lips.

The demon let out a low moan.

******

Outside their room, in the hallway, the demon Crowley was tucking himself back into his pants. He scrunched his face up at the come on his hands and wiped it on the wall.

He walked down a few steps to stare at the red glowing door. Another demon was standing guard, an extra precaution implemented by Castiel. Crowley thought he should be in there, thought he deserved to be ruler of hell. He would make a lot of changes if he was in charge. He didn't really like Cas's redesign of hell; it was a little cleaner than what Lucifer had, but still not the vision Crowley had in mind.

Because of Dean, Cas had a fascination with human things, so hell was now full of books and televisions and arcade games. They even had a movie night. Cas insisted it was a good idea for the human souls to be released form their cages occasionally and allowed to pretend they were still alive for a little while; he believed it made their impending tortures worse. 

Crowley didn't think so. He would run hell better if he was king. Being king of the crossroads wasn't enough. He not only wanted more power, he wanted Dean. The idea of that gorgeous man sitting on the floor by him always made his cock twitch.

He needed a plan. Get rid of Cas and rule hell, and Dean would follow him. Judging by what he's listened to through the walls it sounded like all Dean cared about was a big cock splitting him open, and Crowley fit that bill perfectly.

******

Cas flung a bird and it fell short so badly he was actually embarrassed. He grunted and tried again. He felt that the pig was taunting him.

A hand was stroking his knee, but he ignored it. He also ignored the soft "Cas" that came from the owner of said hand. Another hand starting stroking his other knee, and he ignored that too. His legs were then forced apart, and he realized he had to acknowledge what was happening. He put the iPad on the floor and looked down at Dean, who was staring up him, grinning. The demon slid his hands to the seat of the throne, right in front of Cas's crotch and started to pull himself up. Cas lifted his right leg and bent it at an awkward angle so he could place the tip of shoe on the knight's forehead.

"What do you think you are doing?" he asked playfully. "I did not give you permission to come up here."

Dean shrugged. "Thought I'd plop myself up there anyway. Need to find some way to get some attention around here."

"I was busy, Dean." He raised an eyebrow. "What do you think is gonna happen when you get up here?"

Whatever the demon was about to say was lost when the door slammed open and Crowley and Simmons rushed in, the demon that had been guarding the door close behind. They were all talking over each other. Dean had gotten up quickly, ready for a fight, but calmed down when he saw who it was. The two of them were no threat and Cas and him knew that. He sat back down on the floor, cheek pressed against Castiel's knee, and wrapped his arms around his leg. 

Castiel watched them, unable to understand what they were saying. His eyes pinged between the three of them. He let them go on for a minute and then snapped his fingers, and the demon guard exploded, covering Crowley and Simmons with the meat suit's blood, which shut them both up.

"One at a time, children," Cas said.

"This is Armani, sir," Crowley sneered, flicking blood off his shoulder.

"I don't know what that means." He gestured to Simmons. 

"Sir, I found the salesman here rearranging the humans in their cages," she glanced at Crowley, hatred obvious in her eyes. "I also saw him disassembling one of the pinball machines, the Star Wars one."

"That's my favorite one," Dean muttered. Cas scratched at his scalp.

"Explain," the king demanded, glaring at Crowley.

"Sir, I was just trying something new with the souls. They seemed to be getting too comfortable in their cells and I thought a change would be jarring."

Castiel blinked at him. "All the cages are exactly the same, that does not make any sense. That also doesn't explain the pinball machine."

Crowley shrugged one shoulder. "I was curious."

Cas pinched bridge of his noise. These idiots were trying his patience. "You are in charge of bringing souls up there down here. You have no control over the souls that are already here. Put the machine back together or you'll find a home in one of those cages."

"Yes, sir," the crossroads demon mumbled. 

"Simmons, would you be a dear and guard the door?" 

"Of course, sir." She gave Crowley a smug smile, and they both turned and left the throne room.

"Now then," Cas said after the door closed. He gripped Dean's hair and tilted his head back, forcing his demon to look up at him. "Where were we?"

Dean smirked. "I was just about to sit up with there with you."

The king hummed. "Yet no permission was given, so I guess you'll have to be punished." He released Dean's hair and pulled harshly on his ear, forcing him to stand. Then he maneuvered his demon so he was lying stomach down across his lap.

The first slap was light and had the knight moaning and pushing his ass up.

******

Simmons gave Crowley a steely glare as shut the door. "You better go and fix that pinball machine."

Crowley glared back harder. "I'll do it when I'm good and ready, and not a moment sooner." He turned and walked off, headed towards one of the arcade rooms. When he stepped inside, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked at the female crossroads demon and said calmly, "Get your hand off me."

The demon-he couldn't remember her name and didn't care- let go. "Uh, sorry. I needed to tell you that this girl keeps summoning crossroads demons and not making deals."

He quirked an eyebrow. "Hunter?"

"Maybe. She just asks a few questions and either exorcises or kills them. She said she wanted to speak to the king."

That is interesting, Crowley thought. "Name?"

"Claire Novak. Pontiac, Illinois."

****** 

It didn't take long to find the girl. She was holed up in a studio apartment in a very gross neighborhood. Crowley had to snap the necks of someone who tired to take his shoes, and another who stabbed him. There was a Devil's trap underneath the welcome mat, so he knocked on the door, careful to avoid it. It took a few minutes for the small blond woman to answer the door, and she had a shotgun trained on Crowley when she did. The demon held up his hands.

"I come in peace," he soothed.

"Right," she responded slowly. "Like I never heard a demon say that."

"No, really. I heard you were looking for me. I'm the king of the crossroads."

She squinted her eyes. "That's a thing?"

"Uh, yeah." Crowley was confused. Maybe that demon lied to him?

"Well whatever. I was looking for Castiel, the king of hell. I have a blade with his name on it."

Oh, the crossroads demon thought. That explains it then. Another person who wants that stupid angel. "You have an angel killing blade?" She nodded. "Can I see it?"

She furrowed her brow. "No. It was given to me, so it's mine."

"Jeeze, possessive little thing aren't you. How do you know about him?"

Claire snorted. "I am not having some heart to heart with some monster. It's none of your fucking business."

"Well it might be," he replied coolly. A plan was starting to form in his brain. "If you want to kill Castiel we have a common goal."

Claire lowered her gun slightly. "Go on."

******

When Crowley went to open the door, Simmons yelled at him. "They don't want to be disturbed."

"It's not glowing red," he pointed out.

Simmons rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean they want to be bothered, and aren't you supposed to be fixing that machine?"

"I have to tell the king something important." His talk with Claire helped him come up with an idea of how to take care of his angel problem. It wasn't perfect, there were so many ways it could go wrong, but it was all he had at the moment. "I am sure you don't want his majesty finding out this important piece of information was not given to him as soon as possible."

The female demon made a low growling noise and pushed Crowley out of the way. She banged loudly on the door three times. Nothing happened for a few seconds, and then the door creaked open by itself. The crossroads demon gave her a two fingered salute and shut the door behind him. When he turned around to face the angel, his cock started to get hard at the sight before him.

Cas was sitting on the throne, iPad in his hands, sounds of the Angry Birds game loud in the room. His legs were spread apart and Dean was on his knees in front of the throne, head bobbing on Castiel's cock. 

"What is it now?" Cas did not look up from his game. He didn't even seem to be affected by his knight's blowjob. The king of hell was concentrating on his game.

Crowley cleared his throat. "Sir, a young hunter seems to be looking for you. She mentioned you by name."

Castiel looked up from the tablet and grabbed a fistful of Dean's hair, and the demon stilled immediately. His was now just holding the cock in his mouth, not moving. Crowley tried to ignored the throbbing in his pants.

"Really," he tapped a finger to his lips. "How does she know me?"

"I am not sure, sir. She wouldn't say. She does know that you are the ruler of hell." He took a folded up piece of paper out of his pocket. "She wrote down an address and time for you to meet." Cas held out his hand and the paper flew out of Crowley's hand into his. "It's probably some sort of a trap, sir."

The angel hummed and started running fingers through Dean's hair. "Most likely, but it is interesting that she knows who I am, and that I'm down here. Thank you, Crowley."

"My pleasure, sir." He watched Cas tap Dean on the head, and the knight started sucking again. Crowley had to leave. If he stayed any longer he'd come in his pants.


	2. Chapter 2

On the day Cas was supposed to meet the hunter, he was having trouble tearing his lips away from his demon. Dean didn't mind; he had his hands placed on Castiel's chest, his crotch flush against his angel's. 

Cas reluctantly pulled away. "I have to go, my love." He smiled when Dean pouted. "You're in charge while I'm gone, though I shouldn't be long."

"Can I-"

"No, you cannot sit on the throne." Dean groaned in displeasure. "You're still being punished."

The demon rolled his eyes. "I still think I should come with you. For backup."

Cas kissed his nose. "That's sweet, my love. But I'll be okay." He kissed his lover one more time and flew away.

******

Crowley had been watching Dean and Cas through the open door to the throne room. The guard on duty didn't seem to care that he was there. 

After Castiel left, Dean's shoulders slumped, and the demon walked toward the throne. Crowley watched as Dean pulled down his jeans and grabbed his dick. The crossroads demon fought the urge to palm himself through his slacks. Dean jerked himself off, moaning. When he finally came, he aimed his cock at the king's seats, painting it with white streaks. He then pulled his pants back up and headed off to the bedroom, and came back out ten seconds later with a stack of comic books. 

Crowley watched him for only a minute more, it was actually boring watching Dean flip through his comics while sitting on the throne. He headed off toward the arcade room to fix the pinball machine. Cas had been telling him every day for the past week to put it back together, and the last time the angel asked him he had shoved Crowley against the wall. 

******

Castiel walked into the warehouse and took a look around. It was empty and dark, the only light coming from the stars and moon shining down from the windows. The hunter was nearby, he just wasn't sure where.

"I know you're here," he called out. "Better come out and play." He heard a loud noise, like a metal pipe being dropped, and wandered toward the sound. All of a sudden a circle of flames appeared around him. "Hmm. Holy fire."

"Turn around," a voice said.

Castiel turned and saw a blond woman holding an angel blade in her hands. She looked familiar, but Cas couldn't place why.

"Do you remember me?" she asked. The flames made shadows dance across her face.

"Should I?"

She scoffed. "You're wearing my dad."

"Oh. Right. Claire. So, how are you?"

"How am I?" she asked, incredulous. "You murdered my mother in front of me. I saw my dad's fucking soul leave his body. How do you think I am?"

Cas shrugged. "I was just making conversation, I don't really care. By the way, why did you want to see me? I don't have all night." He started tapping his foot against the floor.

She sighed. "I have an angel blade and I trapped you. What do you think?" Castiel shrugged again. "I'm going kill you, you dumbass!"

Cas snorted. "You are going to kill me? How?" Claire held up her blade. "Mmhmm. Claire, what is that orange stuff around me?" 

She raised an eyebrow. "Holy fire?"

"Yes. Fire. And what happens when a human touches fire?"

"Oh." Claire stared at the circle of flames. "Uhm..."

"'You know the second you put out this fire, I will splatter the walls with your guts."

"Uh..."

"Didn't think it through, did ya?"

"Shut up." Claire pulled out her phone and started to walk away. 

"I'll just wait here then."

******

Crowley stuck the panel back into the pinball machine and screwed it back into place. It had taken only an hour to put it back together, and he was thankful he was finally done.

"Hey," Dean called from the doorway. He was wearing a flannel over a black T-shirt and thin green pajama pants. A knife was clutched in his hand and his face and clothes were covered in flecks of blood. "You fix it yet?"

"Yes. Well I'm pretty sure." Dean pushed him out of the way on his way to the machine. He set his knife on the little table next to it and turned it on. The sounds and lights went off and Crowley breathed a sigh of relief. "You're welcome," he said to the knight snottily. 

"I'm not gonna thank you because you're the one who messed with it in the first place." Dean didn't tear his eyes away from the game.

Crowley's eyes came to rest on Dean's ass, thinking about ripping his pants off and fucking him against the wall. He loved watching the way the demon's ass looked as he moved, jumping slightly as he got into his game.

"You staring at my ass, Crowley?" 

The crossroads demon felt himself blush. "No! Of course not."

"Its okay, you can look." He bent slightly and wiggled his ass. He still kept his focus on the game. "I know you've been listening in on me and my angel and fappin' to us." 

"I... Uhm..." He cleared his throat and attempted to compose himself. "I will admit I have occasionally listened in. In my defense you are quite loud."

Dean laughed. "Nah, man. Your hand has been on your cock more times than I can count. Tilt!"

Crowley's phone beeped, and he took it out and read the text from Claire. It seemed she hit a snag in their plan. The crossroads demon had told her one week was too short a time to prepare, but she was stubborn and didn't listen. Luckily, the demon had an idea and messaged her back.

"So, Dean," he drawled. "You seem to be fine with having an audience." He walked slowly up to the knight, fingers twitching with the need to grab his hips.

"Doesn't bother me. Shit, lost another ball." 

Fuck it, Crowley thought. He grabbed Dean's arm and spun him around, then leaned up to kiss him.

******

Cas was lying down in the circle, waiting for Claire's return. He was starting to get bored. To pass the the time he mentally moved the furniture around in his bedroom; he hated the position of the dresser and kept meaning to try out new placements.

"Do you want to make a deal?" Claire's voice startled him, and he sat up. He was now sitting cross legged, elbows on his knees and chin resting in his hands.

"What kind of deal?" He was actually interested.

"Let me torture you to death, and I won't bother Dean Winchester."

That got his attention. He stood up fast, fists clenched. "How do you know about him?"

"I know a lot of things." She smirked. "I have a demon killing knife."

Cas's eyes started to glow blue. "If you lay a finger on him I will personally make sure you have a permanent home downstairs. And you won't be dead."

"Taking a living person down to hell." She shook her head at him. "Now is that the kind of thing the Morning Star would've wanted? I've heard when Lucifer was around he did things differently."

"I'm the Morning Star now," Cas growled. His eyes started to glow brighter and he felt his wings bristle.

Claire took a few steps back. "You can't do anything to me while you're in there. So what's it gonna be angel? You or your little pet?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes.

******

Dean didn't push Crowley away, but he didn't kiss him back either. He just stood there, unmoving, and allowed the crossroads demon to attack his mouth. Finally the older demon pulled away and looked at the knight, confused.

"You aren't responding, is there a problem?"

He smirked. "I'm with Cas."

"Bu-"

"Just because I'm Cas's bitch that doesn't mean I'm a bitch. I wont spread my legs for any Tom, Dick, or Sally."

Crowley shot his hand out and gripped Dean's cock through his pajama bottoms. The knight moaned and the crossroads demon was glad that stupid look was wiped off his face. He gripped harder, knowing how much of a pain slut Dean was. The younger demon held onto the pinball machine and Crowley could see his knuckles turning white.

"You like that?" Crowley whispered. He pulled Dean's cock out of his pants and slowly jerked him off with one hand while he pinched his balls with the other. "Hmm. You're a lot smaller than I thought you'd be. Guess that's why the angel's the top." He slid his thumb into the slit of his cock, and squeezed his balls hard. The demon gasped and grabbed Crowley's hand, the one touching his balls.

"Stop," he panted. "That belongs to Cas." He yanked the crossroads demon's hand off him, and adjusted his pants. "I'm already being punished, he's gonna lose it when he finds out about this."

Crowley rolled his eyes. "He's probably already been stabbed with the angel blade." His eyes widened as what he just said sunk in.

Dean glared at him. "What angel blade?"

Oops, Crowley thought. "I just remembered I have an appointment. So I will see you around." He turned to go but was yanked backwards and slammed on to the floor. Dean pressed his foot against his throat. The knight used his powers to hold the older demon in place.

"What. Did. You. Do." He punctuated each word with by stepping harder onto his throat.

"Nothing!" The crossroads demon choked out. Dean took his foot off and lifted him off the floor. He threw him against the wall and sauntered up to him while the older demon shakily got to his feet. He grabbed the demon's arm and twisted until he heard a bone break.

"I can do this all night."

******

Claire had been staring at Castiel for awhile. The angel hadn't answered her question, and he didn't plan to. He trying to think of a way out of the situation. Part of him thought he'd be able to just walk through the fire, considering how powerful he was. He just wasn't sure he was willing to take that chance.

"Are you gonna answer me or n-" Claire was cut off when an invisible force threw her across the warehouse. Cas looked and saw Dean skidding to a stop in front of the flames

"Dean," he said happily. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you, you dumbass!" 

"Oh right." He gestured to the flames dancing in front of him. "Well you need to something about this."

Claire jumped onto Dean's back and started pounding her fists onto his head. The demon grabbed her and tossed her onto the floor. He kicked her in the face, and Cas saw her nose start to bleed. He then saw her take something out of the waistband of her jeans and the angel could tell it was a demon killing knife.

"Dean!" He jumped through the flames and kicked her wrist as she stabbed Cas's knight, sending the knife flying away. He waved his hand and she slid across the floor. "Are you okay?" Cas looked at his demon's bleeding leg.

"She just nicked me," Dean winced as Cas held a hand over the wound and used his grace to heal it. "Where is- the girl's gone. Of course. Cas your leg is on fire."

"Wh-oh." Castiel had been so worried about Dean, he didn't notice what the holy fire had done to him. He quickly put it out. "I guess I could've gotten out of there at anytime." 

Dean glared at him.

******

Crowley was strung up against the wall in the throne room, blood dripping from his body to the floor. Before Dean had taken off, he had carved sigils into the crossroads demon's body, forcing him to stay in his meatsuit. A flutter of wings indicated that the angel and his demon were back.

"So the crossroad king here is responsible for my little attempted murder." Crowley listened as Cas walked up to him. His chin was gripped, forcing him to look at the angel. "You've been a naughty boy. I think you need a demotion. But first I need to have some fun with you. Come here Dean." The demon came and wrapped his arms around Cas, putting his head on his shoulder. "You can help me with the king here, and then I'll dole out your punishment."

"Yes, sir."

Crowley whimpered.


End file.
